Tales of the Dragon
by LunarDragon27
Summary: Arealia is an average wizard with an amazing magic. She one day stumbled upon Fairy Tail, and then joined their guild.


**Chapter One: An unlikely Meeting**

What could have predicted this? That I would finally get to meet him? Maybe it was all a lie. But, how could it be a lie? I was face to face with the one who he said would help me find my father. His eyes stared directly into mine, those dark brown eyes staring into my night blue ones. Ryu tugged at my light brown hair. Luckily, he couldn't see him. If he had seen Ryu, he probably would have eaten him. Though, this is not how I thought we would meet. He was on top of me. We had rolled down a hill, because he had tackled me as a passerby. I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved him away. His white scarf flipping into my face.

"Natsu!" I heard. The bushes next to me parted and a scarlet haired girl in a suit of armor appeared. She scowled at him before turning to me.

"I'm very sorry. Natsu can be sort of, out of hand." She said. My gaze shifted to him.

"Natsu Dragneel? The Salamander?" I asked. He ruffled his pink hair and nodded apologetically.

"Sorry. You just smelled...familiar." He said. I smiled.

"It's fine. I'm Arealia." I said shaking Natsu's hand. As soon as I had heard his name I knew it was definitely him. The scarlet haired chick smiled back.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." She said shaking my hand. I smiled again. Suddenly, a naked guy with black hair burst through the bushes followed by a Blond chick with jingling gate keys on her belt. I jumped back in surprise and then my gaze rested on the naked guy.

"Gray! Your Clothes!" The blond chick shouted at the black haired guy.

"Crap!" He said. I felt a little disturbed. A naked guy. I mean, some girls would be all over it, but me, I'm real different from most girls. Then my gaze went to the blond chick. A celestial wizard. Great! I have a history for making celestial spirits mad at me, especially Aquarius, and not to mention, Pisces. I felt a little weird being around these people, but….

"Um...Why are you dragging me back to your guild?" I asked. Natsu gripped my wrist as he dragged me through the guild doors of Fairy Tail.

"Your a mage without a guild." Natsu said pulling me to the counter where a little man sat with a staff. "Master," The little man's eyes flickered open. "She wants to join the guild!"

"What!? I do not!"

"Shhh." Natsu said. I shut up. I have no idea what came over Natsu. He just took a whiff of me and decided to drag me to his guild. MiraJane took a stamp with the guild mark on it and asked:

"Where do you want it?" I showed her my left shoulder and before I knew it, was in front of the request board looking for a job. I smiled and plucked one off and was then in front of the master.

"I'm going on this one Master!" I told him. He eyed the job and then looked at me.

"Thats a pretty tough job to go on alone. Are you sure?" I nodded.

"One ticket for Clover Town please." I asked the attendant.

"Here you are miss." I took the slip from his hand and rushed to the Train as soon as I could. Unfortunately, I had to fight back the urge to abandon the train as soon as it started moving. Sweat formed on my temple. At least my motion sickness was not as bad as the Dragon Slayers'. I took out a small towel, and wiped my temple. Man, Dragon Slayer or not, this was still bad. I kept telling myself that it was only a thirty minute trip. Before long, I was staggering of the train. I flopped myself onto the ground crying:

"Land!" I got a few weird looks, but it didn't bother me.I headed down the street. I stopped in front of a small yellow house with a little yellow door. First impressions: Oh great, yellow. I knocked three times before stepping back. The door opened just a crack.

"Are you here about the monsters?" A cracked voice sounded behind the door.

"Yes. I'm from Fairy Tail." The door opened fully and a little lady with small fragile shaking hands, wearing an old blue dress, appeared. I smiled. I could tell by looking into her green eyes that she was a good soul. She seemed like she was a poor, little, old lady who nobody cared about, because of the way she looked at my bright smiling face. She handed me a map and said:

"There's about twenty or twenty-five." She said. I nodded. "You know, I don't know why you decided to do such a hard job with little reward."

"The best reward is helping people in need." I told her, bowing. "I'll defeat all of them for you"

I cracked my knuckles. Two of the monsters stood before me, one bright red with one enormous eye. The other, black with two horns protruding at the top of it's head. I curled my lip in disgust. What were these? They also stunk like heck. I swiftly took them out and continued my search for the rest. I took out five more. Then another. Soon, I was looking for the last. The heavy scent of the Dung Monster, stung my nostrils. Since the scent was heavy, I couldn't pinpoint the last monster. I shut my eyes and stopped breathing through my nose. I would use my ears. I could see every little thing in Clover Forest for miles. Then, one very protruding sound was heard: The snorting of a giant feathery thing. I opened my eyes and raced toward the sound, which, now, was very close. I stopped. I was face to face with a feathery foot. I looked up. Two bulging red eyes looked down at me like I was nothing more than a big bug.

"Oh, crap." I said. I took a step back. If I wanted to keep my magic a secret, I would have to not finish this job. But, I needed the money. I let out a sigh. I raised my hand to the sky.

"Oh, sword of the heavens-" a shining white sword appeared in my right hand. "Oh, sword of the underworld-" A blood red sword appeared in my left hand. "Be thy servants in thy battle!" For starters, I am a chant wizard. I chant random things and things appear. So, I had to watch what I say so no one would know my magic. It was banned by the council before I was born. I charged at the Feathery giant. He smelled like soap. And honestly, I wished he didn't smell so strongly of soap. I sliced right through his left leg with the sword of the underworld and I cut him in half with the sword of heaven.

"So much for completing a job with no magic." I smiled. "Doesn't mean I can't say I used no magic." I loosened my grip on both swords, and they disappeared. I turned my gaze to Ryu. His flaming fur was dim and he was on the ground, waterfalls coming from his eyes. I laughed. The smell was getting to him.

"Hear you defeated twenty five monsters by yourself." Cana said. "You must be really strong." I shrugged.

"I didn't use any magic." Cana's eyes grew wide. I have no idea why. Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore. But, then it occurred to me that Cana must not be as strong as me. I brushed her away and focused on finishing my book. It was on history of a far off land. It had many secret chants in it that would better me in my magic.

"Oi!" My head snapped up and I was face to face with who I now know as, Grey. He looked at me. "So you defeated twenty five monsters, huh?" I shut my book and snuck it into my bag. I looked back up at him.

"Why?"

"Grey!" Grey turned around and Natsu was there. "Did she really do it?"

"Shut up!" Grey shouted back. "I'm about to figure that out."

"I did."

"With no magic!" Cana called over. Grey turned to Natsu.

"She did." Natsu had already heard that I did it with no magic, and soon, he was next to Grey, watching me.

"Fight me."

"What?"

"Fight me." He said again. I shifted uncomfortably. Man. He was challenging me. If he was as strong as he said he was, I would probably have to use my magic. But, if I was alert enough I could beat him without exposing myself. But, I was lucky that no one in the guild saw Ryu, and if they did, they brushed it off. I looked up into those dark brown eyes.

"I except."

I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. Two weeks in the guild and I was already

sucking in their rough ways. I inhaled. Hopefully this was easy. Natsu charged at me. I swiftly snaked my hand underneath his 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon', put another hand next to his foot, and slid him up and over me. He landed on his back. I turned around to face him. Why me? Of all the people in Fairy Tail, he chose to fight me. His foot went up, and for a moment, I actually thought he'd hit me. But, I grabbed his ankle and tugged, swinging him to my other side. This made him angry. 'Fire Dragon's Roar' was what I heard before a huge ball of fire was coming at me. Ryu acted first. He got in front of me and the ball of flame disappeared down his throat. I let out a sigh of relief. This is when I realized that everybody had seen that.

"Crap!" Natsu's eyes were wide. "Ryu!"

"Sorry." I heard his little voice say. I rolled my eyes and knelt down. Ryu raced into my arms. He looked like a little tiger except that instead of having black stripes he had orange stripes and his basic color was black. I petted his head.

"Its okay boy." I told Ryu.

"What was that?" Natsu asked. "How did that cat do that." Ryu is not an exceed. Just so you know. He just barely can talk. I stood up, Ryu curled up in my arms.

"It's something I call magic." I said. "Dragon Slaying Magic." Natsu's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"So anything can learn it?" I shrugged.

"He learned from Igneel." Natsu shot over to me and Ryu.

"True?" Ryu nodded. Natsu scooped him up.

"Hey!"

"Did he disappear July 7th, 777?" Ryu nodded again. I rolled my eyes before Ryu started crying. Natsu's face went to a surprised look.

"He doesn't like being held by 'strange people'." I said, doing the 'quote' thing with my fingers. Ryu leapt from Natsu's arms and scurried over to me. I scooped him up and cradled him in my arms.

"You know, Igneel's really nice." I said. Natsu looked surprised again.

"You know Igneel, too?" Natsu asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Your his 'so loved son'." I said, rolling my eyes. "He told me…" I stopped myself. He could not know now. Not until the time when its relevant.

"Where's Igneel?" Natsu asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"He told me not to tell you."

"Where is he?!" Natsu grabbed me by the arm. "Where's Igneel?"

* * *

**So, hopefully you liked the first chapter of my FT fanfiction! If you enjoyed it, please tell me if you want more! I will upload as soon as possible!**


End file.
